


Wreckage From The Broken Quiver

by zorlia



Series: The Broken Quiver [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint's Grandma is still tough as nails, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorlia/pseuds/zorlia
Summary: Lost moments in time from A Marksman's Heritage. The missing memories that didn't make in the story before.





	1. One Broken Arrow

_1938:_

Evelyn breathed deeply. Her feet shifted minutely and she took note of the wind draft. Fifteen feet in front of her was an empty target. The range was empty as well, leaving her to practice in peace and quiet. Evelyn swallowed the lump in her throat and made sure her aim was steady. When ready, she released the arrow with a smooth flourish. For a single moment, Evelyn thought it would hit.

The arrow sailed past the target bale and landed at the other end of the range. Evelyn glared at the mile-wide miss. Behind her, Evelyn heard footsteps and a slow applause. She gritted her teeth and turned around. It was Clinton Drewmore and his best friend Francis Walker. They were both from cabin Eleven, unclaimed by their Godly parent.

“Look on the bright side Evie, at least it didn't spin around and hit you in the face!” Clinton was grinning brightly, laughter bubbling with his words. Beside him Francis winced, sending Evelyn an apologetic smile. She was not in the receiving mood.

Evelyn dropped her bow and pulled a throwing dagger from her belt. Clinton didn't bother to duck like Francis as she threw it in his face. The dagger flew above his head and landed in the dirt without coming close to hitting. Clinton turned to look with a wry smile, mouth already forming another joke.  
This was stopped, however, from the sucker punch Evelyn sent into his gut. She had strode forward as he watched the arcing blade and got in his range without notice. Francis huffed a chuckle at the grunt his friend let out. He quieted when Evelyn shot a glare at his form as well.

“That was one time and it didn't hit me in the face.” Evelyn hissed out. Clinton laughed, recovering from her attack easily. He made a considering face before continuing to speak at her enraged form.

“No, but it did land in Chiron's rear-end.” Evelyn's mind blanked as a fury surged upwards. She launched herself at his laughing form and dragged him into a messy brawl/wrestling match. Francis scrambled to get out of the way, sighing at the barbaric sight.

“Guys, do you have to do this every time?” Evelyn wasn't able to respond, too busy biting down on Clinton's arm in retaliation to his pulling her hair. “Guys, seriously. I'm hungry. Lunch is ready.” There still was no response. Francis sighed again.

“And this was a new outfit too.” He cracked his knuckles and jumped in; resolved to pry the other two apart before lunch was over.

 

 

_1981:_

Evie shuffled into the principal's office with a grunting scowl. Clint was slouched in one of the chairs, staring mulishly at the ground with his arms crossed. Mr. Wade was at his desk, a stern expression glaring at the eleven-year-old. Evie refrained an irritated sigh only barely. That boy was more trouble than Mary and Frankie combined. Maybe even more than Drewmore. She shook her head at the thought. It was too horrifying to ponder.

“Ms. Walker, thank you for coming. Please, sit down.” The principal waved a hand to the other seat in front of his desk. Evie did huff out loud this time. Clint didn't look up as she neared, but he did reel in his sprawling legs to give her a clear path to the chair. Once upon a time that would have been unthinkable. Progress had been slow but steady when it came to her grandson.

“What is this all about?” Evie leaned back in the uncomfortable chair with a glare. The principal was unfazed at the attitude, likely used to it from worse teenagers. He folded his hands together and pulled a serious deposition.

“Your grandson, Mr. Barton, was in a fight.” Evie glanced at Clint. He slouched further, mouth pulling into a deeper frown. Wade glanced back to Evie. “You know that we have a zero-tolerance policy.” Evie hummed and tapped a random pattern on her knew with her fingers.

“Who started it?” Wade's face soured and he put his full attention to Evie. His eyes held an importance as if she was a rowdy teenager and him her better. It was annoying but she held her tongue. She was used to most of the town's whispering stares and comments about her.

“It doesn't matter who threw the first punch, Ms. Walker. Fighting is not allowed, period. Mr. Barton will be suspended from school for a week. Since it is a first-time offense I'm going to be kind enough to not put this on his record. If this happens again however...” Wade trailed off airly, getting the point across. Evie raised her eyebrows at the haughty tone he used and worked her jaw carefully.

“Well, if that is all you have to say, then I believe my Grandson and I need to be getting home.” Wade frowned once more. Evie ignored him, pulling herself from her seat slowly as to not agitate her leg too much. Clint got up as well, silently waiting for Evie to take the lead.

“I encourage you to discipline your grandson. I know he's had a rough time, but we will not give any more handouts to his behavior.” Evie paused at the words and turned back to the principle. He stared back with barely hidden resentment. She felt a familiar itch that called for her to rise to his bait and start a mother of a shouting match. Evie only smiled sweetly and left though. She wasn't as young as she used to be, and Evie knew that it wouldn't change the idiot man's mind anyway.

Evie had Clint get his things and homework for the day before heading to her beat up ford truck. She threw the keys to the boy and let him drive as she relaxed in the passenger seat. He drove silently, eyes focused only on the road.

“You better have won that fight.” Clint's shoulders hitched at her idle comment. He glanced at her for a quick second. Evie didn't elaborate, waiting patiently. A few minutes later Clint spoke up.

“You're not mad?” Evie snorted at the question.

“Mad? No. Upset that you got into trouble again? Yes.” Evie turned to Clint suspiciously. “Normally it's dumb shit that lands you in detention.” Evie always blamed it on the kids he hung out with, trying to fit in so desperately. He designated himself the class clown and did whatever it took to keep the laughs coming and the other students' likeness his way. It wasn't as bad as it seemed but never had Clint done something like this.

Clint glared out at the road for a beat, mouth clenched tight and his brows furrowed. “It was Reyes.” The sentence was spat out, like a curse. Evie mentally carded through the people she knew Clint talked about. Reyes, he was one of those ringleader idiots Clint hung around.

“He wanted to do some stupid prank on some kid and I said I wouldn't help out.” Well, that was a nice change. Clint must have remembered the last lecture Evie gave him on independence and not doing _stupid shit_. Mary was never this hard. Well, that was a lie. Mary was a right terror, just in so many different ways.

“He then started to say some things about you.” Evie blinked in surprise. Clint's shoulders tensed and his hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. “He wouldn't shut up, even after I told him to and then-” Evie placed a hand on his arms, cutting Clint's rant off. He looked ready to punch someone again. Clint took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Evie smiled and pulled away.

“I get the point.” She didn't need to know what exactly the boy had said to make Clint so angry. “You better have won that fight though. I don't want to be trapped with you for an entire week for nothing.” Clint barked out a laugh at her fake grumble. The rest of the ride home was nice, Clint's mood back to normal. It had been touch and go with Clint these last two years, and she knew that it would still be hard in the future. Still, Evie mused silently, she couldn't help but think things were on the upside.

 


	2. Two Broken Arrows

_1947:_

“SHUT UP!” Evie slammed her hands down on the tea table. Her mother flinched from her spot across from her. They were in the old music study. The place alone gave her bad memories of the unending singing lessons and her mother jealousy over her daughter's talent.

Evie's shoulders heaved with her anger, staring into her mother's shocked eyes. She was dressed smartly as always, grey speckled red hair pinned up with a fancy hairpin. Evie had tried dressing up for the meeting, wearing a long skirt and a blouse Frankie had picked. She let him do her hair as well, the garnet locks curled and pinned out of her face. She had drawn the line at makeup, only agreeing to a soft color of lipstick.

“Will you just listen to me for once?” She begged harshly. Evie's mother had gone on her usual tirade, washing over Evie's attempts at a conversation every time. “I'm getting married next month. Not to the son of one of your friends or someone in the business. I'm marrying Francis Walker, and there is nothing you can do about it.” Her mother's face pinched and she looked ready to speak back up. Evie kept talking however, not letting her get the edge.

“I love him. And you can come and see my wedding, one of the biggest days in my life, or you can stay here. In this dead studio with your failing career and loneliness. I don't care. The choice is yours.” Evie stood up and left her gaping mother behind. She furiously wiped away her tears as she ran down the building's stairs.

The spring air was nice on her face, even if she looked terrible. Evie paused long enough to gather her being and made her way down the street. She had walked to her mother's that morning. Frankie needed the car to head to the bank to see about that loan. They planned on moving out of the city and into a more rural area. Maybe even a different state. It was too dangerous and tiresome to live in the city anymore. Monsters weren't as inclined to chase them after turning nineteen but they were still around. The only real safe place was the camp, and as much as she liked Chiron, Evie did not want to live there.

Evie didn't know what she was thinking in visiting her mother. They had never got along, even more so now than in the past. Her mother pushed for her to get into the singing business, to do tours with the older woman as a duo act. If it wasn't that then it was encouraging her to marry into money or the business. Evie grew tired of reminding her mother of her commitment to Frankie and this was the last straw. She loved her mother, always would sadly enough, but there times that she just couldn't stand the woman.

  
  


_1937:_

Evelyn stared down at the map carefully. On it were makeshift markers and placers made of chess pieces and kid toys. She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers on her biceps in thought. Across from her Francis and Clinton waited with baited breath.

“It is an interesting offer.” She finally admitted. The boys sagged with relief, smiles overtaking their faces. Evelyn held up a hand though, still staring at the map. “Still, nothing is confirmed until I speak with Harry. He's the Cabin's lead. If he says yes, then you can count Cabin Seven in.” She poked at the stuffed bear with a missing ear curiously. It fell over on the detailed creek on the map.

“What of the War Brats?” Getting Cabin Five in on their little scheme was unlikely. The two boys looked at each other with a shrug. Clinton flashed her a cocky grin and Francis a soft smirk. She was instantly on guard.

“Well,” Clinton hedged. “We were sort of hoping you'd be able to take care of that.” Evelyn gaped at the sheepish aura the two boys were giving out. She gritted her teeth and fought the urge to punch them in their perfect faces.

“Just because we were cabin mates in Eleven does not mean I can do all of your legwork!” She leaned over the table to glare at them. The boys were unrepentant, still smiling down at her hopefully.

“Aw, come on Evie! It'll be the best prank ever pulled in history. Isabella promises that if anyone is caught that Cabin Eleven will take the blame.” Clinton pouted at Evelyn. “Besides, you know how bad at diplomacy we are. They'd take one look at us and refuse.” That was the truth. Evelyn rolled her eyes and leaned back. She glanced at the table once more.

“Cabins Six, Four, and Nine are already confirmed?” They nodded their heads quickly. Francis picked up a bishop that was standing where the lava wall was.

“I'm going to see Helena Grayes this evening by her cabin. With Cabin Ten we'll have the east end covered.” Clinton elbowed Francis teasingly.

“He's the only one who speaks their language.” Francis pushed Clinton away with practiced ease. Evelyn licked her lips and looked at the map again.

“If you can get Helena to say yes, Harry will be guaranteed to agree. He's sweet on her.” It's so obvious that Evelyn had caught on within the first day of moving into Cabin Seven. “If he says yes I'll think about speaking with Penelope. I doubt they'll be in though.” Clinton shrugged uncaringly.

“That doesn't really matter. We'll have enough manpower with Ten and Seven at our backs. We just need to reform the ranks.” He rearranged the map with the stuffed bear thrown to the side. Evelyn eyed the new look and reluctantly agreed. It was a sloppy fix and would need a better fix at the hands of someone from Cabin Six. Still, it would theoretically work in the event of Five saying no.

“This is going to be the best Capture the flag. Chiron's never going to forget it.” Clinton rubbed his hands together like an evil villain, cackling. Evelyn sighed and picked up the stuffed bear and threw it at his face to shut him up.

  
  


_1980:_

Evie's hands balled into fists at her hips. Chiron stared at her with remorse through the IM. It did nothing to help her fury. She hadn't been this angry since she called the last time for Mary.

“What do you mean that you won't take him?” Chiron sighed patiently to her hiss. Clinton was at school, leaving Evie on her own and free to make the call without worry. It was looking to be for nothing, however.

“It as I said the last time Evelyn. Legacies are not permitted on Campgrounds. It as decreed by the Gods. This is strictly for Demigods, save for extreme circumstances.” Of which this was not. Evie's lips thinned and she held back the curses she wanted to hurl. Chiron was someone she respected and she still thought of him as her teacher.

“Mary wasn't too bad, but Clint is so much stronger! You haven't seen him with a bow. He's a mongrel with it but has more raw talent than half of my cabin mates!” It was amazing and terrifying to see in the now ten-year-old. Chiron would not budge on the subject.

“I am truly sorry Evelyn, but my hands are tied. You can still train him and tell him of course, but I cannot accept him.” Evie shook her head at the notion.

“You know I can't do that! The more he knows about the truth the more they will look for him. I can't put him danger like that.” Monsters would be chasing him left and right. Evie wasn't as young as she used to be and was, frankly, a terrible warrior now with her lame leg.

“I am truly sorry Evelyn.” Chiron repeated, voice sincere. Evie growled in anger and cut off the connection. She couldn't deal with this. Evie wanted to tell Clint about his heritage, of her blood. But if he couldn't get to the camp, then it would be too dangerous. She couldn't teach all the things Chiron could, and it would be too dangerous for the boy if he knew the truth without the right training. It wasn't fair.

Then again, since when was anything fair in her life?

 


End file.
